


Leyna Rosewood (PJO arc)

by PearlOfEbony



Series: Truths From A Daughter of Lies [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, enjoy!!, my friend requested a pjo fic, please read this its not that bad i think, so here zi xin, uh i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlOfEbony/pseuds/PearlOfEbony
Summary: So we know Percy Jackson's story, right?But we don't know Leyna Rosewood's story.Another camper at Camp Half Blood who made it through both wars alive, if not unscathed.Just a normal camper at Cabin 11.Oh, did I mention she's the daughter of the Goddess of Deceit?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Truths From A Daughter of Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123751





	Leyna Rosewood (PJO arc)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR OOC, A LOT OF RANDOM HEADCANONS

Leyna Rosewood was brought to camp on the Fourth of July.

So other than Chiron, no one paid attention to her. She was quite pleased about it. Even the satyr who brought her to the camp, Ferdinand Underwood, scampered off to look at the fireworks as soon as Chiron dismissed him. Not that she blamed him, the fireworks really were pretty. 

Leyna was currently sitting in the lovely leather chair in Chiron’s office, while the centaur himself sat in his wheelchair, smiling kindly at her. 

“Now, Leyna, how old are you?” he asked curiously. The girl in front of him looked about 13, but considering he had only sent a satyr to her school last month, and the hastily-written report Ferdinand had tossed him stated that her scent, while weak, should have attracted at least half a dozen monsters every year. No offence to this young girl, of course, but Chiron didn’t think she could fend off six monsters by herself each year, especially without a proper weapon or specialized training. 

Leyna stopped trailing her hands over the worn, smooth leather to spare a glance at Chiron. Then went right back to touching the seat. “I’m fourteen, sir,” she replied respectfully.

“There’s no need to call me sir,” Chiron replied absently. Leyna snickered. Chiron ignored it in favor of a most enlightening fact - this Leyna Rosewood, was FOURTEEN. Well. And he had just thought she couldn’t survive six monster attacks every year. Guess she’s lived through about twelve already. Well. 

Leyna could almost see the way the centaur’s mind was racing. Hah. 

“Are you surprised, sir? Didn’t think I’d be able to live through any monster attacks, did you, sir?” she said, a bright smile on her face, her voice deceptively soft and polite, her hand stilling. Leyna managed to make her questions sound like genuine curiosity rather than pure scorn and mockery. 

Chiron chuckled awkwardly. “I have complete faith in the children with the blood of the gods,” he recited, the practised answer falling from his dry lips. Chiron hadn’t even noticed when they had gone dry. He licked his lips nervously. This young teen shouldn’t make him this tense. Except… she’d survived monster attacks by herself. Without weapons, without training, without anybody by her side. She was definitely one of those demigods who could live to adulthood even without help. Leyna Rosewood was, at the very least, cunning, resourceful and manipulative. 

The girl who had just been labelled cunning, resourceful and manipulative did not deem Chiron’s weak response with a reply. She leaned forward, her waist-length ponytail sliding over one shoulder. Leyna narrowed her eyes, just to let him know she could see through the lie as easily as anything. 

Then she blinked, sitting up straight again, flicking her hair to her back and tightening the scrunchie at the back of her head. And the highly strung atmosphere disappeared. Leyna smiled, turning right back into the young, somewhat naive 14 year old she was supposed to be. Her index finger tapped softly on the seat of the chair, to a rhythm only she knew. 

Chiron coughed, unaccustomed to the sudden change in mood. “Either way, you’re here now,” he decided. “Would you like a tour of the camp?”

Leyna nodded. “That would be perfect,” she stopped tapping, and slid off the big chair, her feet landing firmly on the ground. “Since the moment Ferdinand brought me here, I’ve been curious about how things were run.” 

Chiron lifted himself out of the wheelchair, pushing it aside and revealing his full centaur form. He didn’t miss the way Leyna blinked in surprise, her head tilting to one slide. Chiron grinned to himself. The reactions, however controlled, never did get old. 

Leyna said nothing, but her gaze lingered on the walking aid for a beat too long before she turned and followed Chiron out of the Big House. 

She was led round to the campfire after a brief tour of the Big House, where a small girl about 9 or 10 was tending to the flames, poking at the smouldering embers with a stick. Leyna watched the fire flicker, before finally interrupting Chiron’s descriptions of the nightly campfire singalongs. 

“Isn’t she a bit too young to be dealing with the fire?” her gaze never left the flickering flames, curious how they were supposed to change colours during the songs the way Chiron had recounted. She felt tempted to try, but didn’t think her voice alone could affect it. Leyna folded her arms, her eyes darting rapidly from left to right. 

Red, blue and white fireworks exploded overhead, followed quickly by shouts of delight from the campers. _Is the Big House soundproof?_ Leyna wondered, her thoughts wandering. _I didn’t hear any fireworks or any shrieking just now._

Chiron coughed, avoiding the question forgotten by the inquirer as he motioned towards the 12 cabins surrounding the campfire. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side, nestled in the woods by the lake. 

“These cabins look nothing alike,” Leyna commented. Chiron nodded. “Each cabin is for a different god or goddess,” he explained. “So they are decorated accordingly.” 

_Only 12 cabins? 1 cabin for each of the Olympians_ , Leyna supposed. 

“Correct.” 

Leyna startled. _I hadn’t meant to say that aloud_ , she thought, her cheeks reddening slightly. 

Chiron smiled warmly at her. “Clever of you to figure it so quickly,” he remarked. Leyna smiled back. She knew he wasn’t lying. 

Chiron glanced at the sky. The fireworks were slowly getting bigger and more spectacular. Steadily gearing up for the finale. “It’s getting late,” he said, looking back at Leyna. “I think we can finish the tour tomorrow - I’ll ask one of the campers to show you the strawberry fields and the other places.” 

Leyna nodded easily. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier. “Okay,” she said, barely holding back a yawn. “Where will I be sleeping?” 

Another firework-made scene exploded in the dark sky. 

“Ah...” Chiron paused. “Have you been claimed yet?” he asked, something pushed him to say, instead of the usual “Cabin 11, they take all new campers.” 

Leyna hesitated. “Claimed?” she asked, drawing out the syllable confusedly. 

“It’s a hologram of the symbol of your godly parent,” Chiron explained. “Usually appears on top of your head.” The centaur waved his hand above Leyna’s head vaguely. 

“Oh,” Leyna said. “So basically it tells you who’s your godly parent?” the girl paused, waiting for Chiron’s confirmation. “In that case. Yes, I’ve been claimed.” 

Chiron stilled. Then he slowly turned back to her, disbelief written clearly on his face. “Ah.. What was the symbol?” 

Leyna thought for a moment, her fingers playing with a strand of her ink black hair. “It was like, a girdle?” she said, brows furrowed. “The colours on it kept changing… and the designs too… Like, for a second it looked like a lion... then on closer inspection it looked like a scythe… Then it was peacocks or some type of bird… And then it was a lot of specks, like dust flying through the air… Then it disappeared,” she finished. 

“The dust specks?” 

“Oh. Uh. No, the hologram. It just… faded away.” 

Chiron dipped his head and pondered about it. “Ah. I think I know which goddess it is,” he told her eventually. “But first. When did you see this hologram?” 

Leyna answered readily, curiosity boiling up inside her. She was definitely interested to know who her godly parent was! “When you were talking to Ferdinand in the Big House,” she said, “I was staring at the windowpane and it reflected the image of the hologram. I was bored waiting for you to dismiss Ferdinand and the hologram was quite pretty, so I stared at it.” 

Chiron lamented his (and Ferdinand Underwood’s) lack of observation. He hadn’t seen this particular goddess’ symbol in centuries! Why, he’d thought she’d all but faded away. Apparently not, and he had just let a chance to admire her kaleidoscopic symbol pass him by. 

“Did anything else happen?” he asked. 

Leyna tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. “My earring got fancier.” Sure enough, a beautiful pair of tear-shaped jades dangled at her ears, glinting lightly as it reflected the modest amount of light from the campfire. Gingerly, Leyna removed one earring from her earlobe and dropped it in Chiron’s waiting hand.

Chiron brought the small stone to his eyes, staring at it curiously. “Jade?” he murmured, gaze not leaving the crystal as he turned it this way and that. 

“Yeah,” Leyna shuffled her feet, one hand reaching up to tug at her now-earring-less left ear. “My foster mother is - _was_ \- Chinese. Jade is the most auspicious gem, in Chinese culture,” she explained, to no one in particular. “So my mom got me these earrings. They’re supposed to ward off bad luck and provide protection against evil spirits.” 

“Interesting,” Chiron replied, somewhat distractedly. “Well, Leyna,” he said finally, returning the accessory back to the girl, “It’s been blessed by your mother when she claimed you. Keep it, they’ll help you eventually in some way or another.” 

_Mother?_

Leyna paused for a second to fasten the earring back onto her ear. “Anyway, sir,” she said, folding her arms. “You haven't told me who’s my godly parent.” 

Chiron paused, a little surprised. “Oh, I haven’t, have I?” he chuckled, “oh dear. Well, anyway- ”

The centaur folded his front legs and bowed, but his voice remained loud and clear, his words resounding in Leyna’s ears.

“The Lady of Lies, the Goddess of Deceit. Hail, Leyna Rosewood, daughter of Apate.” 

Abovehead, the fireworks finale, a 100 foot tall Spartan fight, burst into a shower of color, signalling the end of the Fourth of July fireworks show.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was like, the first chapter! Did you like it?  
> -  
> Not like I'll stop posting if you don't like it hahahaha  
> -  
> Will update whenever I find the timeeeeee  
> -  
> Did you guys notice the vague Harry Potter reference hahahha  
> -  
> Criticism appreciated! You can comment or drop me an email (pearlofebony@gmail.com)  
> -  
> BETAS REQUIRED PLEASE  
> Just email me yeah?   
> -  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
